


Relax

by AloneAndFeared



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Masterbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneAndFeared/pseuds/AloneAndFeared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OK, I'm just gonna say it flat out. Karkat has had a rough day; and he needed to 'relax'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Just Karkat, yeah I'm going to hell; I know, yeah.  
> If you saw this on whattpad it was me, I just posted it here too.

Karkat had been dealing with people all day, he was tired of bullshit. He wanted to take a shower, relax. But relax? That was impossible, or at least he thought. His back hurt like hell, DouchebagStrider had said maybe it's inflammation. Whatever the fuck that is, but Karkat got his clothes and headed to the shower. He started the water and sighed, listening to the calming quiet and the sound of the water. He put the pile of clothes on the counter and stripped down of his dirty clothes and kicked them on the floor. Stepping into the now lukewarm water and feeling it rush over him...  
He didn't know how he ended up like this, his back on the wall of the shower. Sitting down as his own hands ran over his inner thighs, his eyes closed as he slowly brushed his fingertips over the entrance of his nook. Ripping a soft gasp from his lips, what was he doing... Whatever it was it felt kinda good, so he spread his legs a little more, doing it again and shivering. He opened his eyes to look at the opposite wall of the shower. Slowly slipping one of his fingers in to the first knuckle... Which pulled a slightly startled groan from his lips, he didn't realize his bulge was un-sheathing until it brushed against his hand... He blushed a little and shifted his body, letting a breath out as he pushed his finger in further... He bit his lip trying to take in the new sensation, before he added another finger. Both to the second knuckle, shuttering as he moaned out. His eyes widening a little at how it felt... He closed his eyes and pushed them all the way in, his head rolling back slightly... "F-fuck~ W-why haven't I done this b-before?" He knew he was taking to himself, but it made him feel a bit better about himself. He wasn't sure what to do until his body moved to grind down on his fingers and he felt his eyes roll back, a moan ripping itself from his lips... He started to move his fingers spreading them apart then back together, grinding down on them. Biting his lip hard enough to bleed, which when his lip was punctured it ripped a moan from his lips... Did he just... Ok he likes pain... He moved his fingers out then back in, slowly at first... Gradually picking up speed and moving his second hand to dig his nails into his leg. Moaning out and flicking his tongue over his lip, "O-Oh~ a-ah!" He rolled his hips and let his head fall back. Moving his fingers faster and as deep as they would go, there was a hot knot in his stomach. He shuttered, digging his nails in more as he moved his fingers faster. "A-ah~! O-oh g-God~!" He could feel himself about to climax... Moments later when his nails drew blood and he hit a certain spot inside of himself. "A-AH~! F-fuck." His head fell back and his nook tightened around his fingers as he released his genetic material from his nook, and his bulge... He sat there panting softly, his cheeks flushed with the red color of his blood... His head rested on the tile wall... 

((The end.))  
((I don't know why I did this.))  
((Feedback?  
Requests?))


End file.
